1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear member transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an insertion object transfer apparatus for endoscope capable of inserting and removing a cleaning brush that is a linear member into and from an endoscope channel to allow cleaning the endoscope channel contaminated by use. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-181801 discloses an insertion object transfer apparatus for endoscope capable of sending out a cleaning brush housed in a housing portion to an endoscope channel and capable of drawing the sent cleaning brush into the housing portion to wind and house the cleaning brush.